


Snow-falling

by scintilla10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: spnspringfling, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow is falling, the party is winding down, and Jensen's ride home has disappeared. Fortunately for him, his friends are interfering busybodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow-falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [setissma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setissma/gifts).



> Many thanks to [strangeallure](http://strangeallure.livejournal.com) and [neros_violin](http://neros_violin.livejournal.com) for the invaluable beta work!

At some point during the party, Jensen manages to snag the sweet spot right in front of the fireplace. Jared and Genevieve's house is pretty awesome altogether, but the fireplace in the living room is Jared's pride and joy, smooth grey stonework and a polished wooden mantlepiece. Jensen settles himself there, the warmth from the fire already heating his clothes and seeping deep into his skin. He nods and grins at the guests he knows, but a lot of them are from Jared's office or Genevieve's firm, and Jensen is content to smile politely at them from a distance.

Not long after, Jared walks by, hands him another beer, and says slyly, "You sit by the fire, you gotta keep it going."

Jensen reaches immediately for the poker. "You think that's a hardship?" he says, raising an eyebrow.

Jared grins. "I think you shouldn't wave that thing around, you numbskull. Seriously. Don't break my stuff."

"Yeah, yeah," Jensen says, rolling his eyes.

It's not too bad to hang out at a party with an iron poker in your hand, actually. People tend to drift to him; the fire attracts everyone, especially on a cold night like this. Jensen finds he doesn't mind because it allows him to avoid most of the awkward small-talk scenarios you find yourself involved in at parties. Plus he gets to mess around with a fire, and that's never boring.

By the end of the night, Jensen is warm to the core. He hasn't had enough beer to feel drunk, but he thinks he's a little high off the heat of the fire.

Misha was his ride, though, and he seems to have disappeared. "I think he got lucky," Genevieve tells him when Jensen finds her near the bar in the kitchen. "If you can believe it."

Jensen's pulling out his phone to call a cab when Jared says from behind him, "No, wait! Danny's totally going in your direction."

And that is how Jensen unwittingly turns around and comes face to face with Danneel Harris. No friendly warning or anything.

He hopes it's the lingering warmth from the fire that makes his face suddenly hot. Staring into the fire all night is definitely the reason he has to blink away sparks from the edges of his vision.

Definitely.

"You know Danneel, right?" Jared says, smirking a little.

Danneel smiles at him, which is only halfway to mind-blowing. Jensen tries to reassemble his scattered brain cells.

He noticed her earlier in the evening, of course; she's always hard to miss. Tonight she's wearing a deep purple dress with a low neckline that shows off the swell of her breasts. She's got a dark grey shrug-scarf-thingy over her shoulders that's shot through with silver, and it catches the light whenever she turns.

Jensen manages to recover his higher brain functions to nod along as Jared tells Danneel where Jensen lives. Danneel shoots him an indecipherable look and then grins, a quicksilver flash of teeth. "Sure. I'm going right by there."

"No, you don't -- I can call a cab," Jensen says.

"It'll be hell getting one in this weather," Genevieve points out, very unhelpfully.

"C'mon," Danneel adds. "I'm heading out now, so you might as well come along."

She kisses each of their hosts on the cheek and then heads straight for the front door. Genevieve and Jared are wearing identical smug grins when Jensen looks helplessly at them.

"Thanks for that," he mutters. Genevieve gives him a little half-wave, and Jared just leers and shoves him none-too-gently after Danneel.

The last few guests are sinking low into the couch cushions or collecting coats and bags by the front door. Jensen finds Danneel there, halfway in the coat closet, pulling on a pair of jeans.

He blinks at her, and then goes still as he gets a flash of pale thigh when she hikes the dress up to her waist and tugs the jeans over her hips.

She catches his gaze. "You didn't think I was going out in that weather in this thing, did you?" she says, amused.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" he says.

The look she sends him makes his stomach flip over. "Don't worry, cowboy," she says. "I'll get you home safe."

They're both quiet as they pull on their winter coats. Jensen tugs on his gloves, too, but stuffs his hat back into his coat pocket. It makes him look like an idiot.

He almost regrets that decision the moment he opens the door. The snow is falling heavily, and the front yard looks completely transformed. It's not windy though, and there's no real bite to the air. Someone behind him nevertheless lets out a small shriek as the cold wafts into the house, so Jensen pulls the door closed behind him, and then it's just the two of them standing on the front stoop in the snow.

"Wow," Danneel says softly. She turns her face upwards, and Jensen watches for a moment as the flakes catch in her long eyelashes and melt on her flushed cheeks. Then she's glancing at him, a grin on her lips, and moving, striking out for her car.

They have to tramp through a small snowdrift to reach it, their feet sinking deep. The bottom of Jensen's jeans get soaked through, and he can feel his socks getting wet.

When he slides into the passenger seat, Danneel's already got her key in the ignition. The radio comes on, but she clicks it off immediately. They sit for a few minutes, their breath steaming the windows of the car as she lets it warm up.

Tomorrow the roads will be icy, Jensen thinks, but they probably won't be too bad tonight. He thinks about offering to drive -- it seems like the chivalrous thing to do -- but he's already questioned her once, and anyway, Danneel looks at him sideways and quirks her eyebrow as if she knows exactly what he's going to say. So he sits back, peels off his gloves, and doesn't say anything.

Danneel puts her foot on the gas and they slowly ease away from the curb and onto the road. The tires crunch in the snow and it sounds loud in Jensen's ears, even above the noise of the engine.

There's a quiet stillness to the world in a snowfall. Even though they're driving, moving too fast to fully experience it, Jensen can feel all the edges of that strange silence, the way the neighborhood is stilled under a layer of snow, transformed into something unfamiliar and white and beautiful. The landscape they pass through has a dreamy quality to it; outside the car the rest of the world is half-hidden and mysterious behind the curtain of thickly falling snow. Even the corner where Jensen usually turns to leave Jared's neighborhood is barely recognizable under a coating of white. And they're alone together in the warm and comfortable cocoon of Danneel's car, and it feels incredibly intimate.

They drive in companionable silence. Danneel keeps her gaze forward, concentrating on the road, and Jensen takes the opportunity to drink in her profile, the sweep of her hair, the tilt of her nose, the plumpness of her lower lip.

"So are you a pyromaniac?" Danneel says. She doesn't take her eyes off the road.

"I -- what?" Jensen says, startled.

"If you could've spooned that fireplace tonight I think you would've," she says.

This shakes a grin out of Jensen. "Well, the stonework is of especially good craftsmanship," he says.

"And that's what does it for you, huh."

"That and a good sense of humor," he says. "But sadly, the fireplace couldn't deliver."

"Damn. You would've made such a good couple."

He glances at her again, trying to be subtle but probably failing. He's seen her around for a good while now -- she works with Genevieve, and they have the same circle of friends -- and Jensen has obviously been unsubtle enough about his crush for even Jared to notice. So -- probably not very subtle at all.

"What," she says, without looking at him. The yellow streetlight strikes her face and she looks breathtakingly gorgeous.

He manages to refrain from blurting _Nothing_ , which is his immediate impulse. "Tell me," he says instead, "did you meet any inanimate objects at the party?"

She laughs and it makes Jensen's heart speed up hearing it.

"Me and my wineglass got very close," she said. "But he wasn't ready to commit, so."

"I hear they're pretty fragile," Jensen says.

She rolls her eyes at him. There's a smile on her lips still, and her fingers are tapping lightly on the steering wheel. She's wearing turquoise gloves and Jensen wishes he could pull them off, interlace their fingers, and feel the warmth of her palm against his.

He's starting to feel kind of ridiculous.

He directs her down his street. It looks different, all snow-covered and quiet. The streetlights cast a warm yellow glow over everything, catching the snowflakes as they flutter softly to the ground.

They pull up in front of his building. Danneel doesn't kill the engine, though she does put the parking brake on.

"Thanks again for the ride," Jensen says, and it sounds pathetic in his own ears.

"Any time," she says, and really, that's a better opening than he could have asked for.

"I'd love to take you to dinner," he says. Her mouth opens a little -- maybe in surprise -- and his stomach abruptly drops. He barges on, "D'you think I -- I mean, could I give you a call sometime?"

There's a pause. Then: "Yes."

She's smiling, finally turning towards him, and he feels his whole body spark with relief. It's as easy as anything to lean towards her and she leans in too, her hand moving to his shoulder as he slides his fingers across her jaw and into the silky strands of her hair. They both hang in the air for a moment, their breath ghosting gently across each other's skin, and when Jensen catches sight of the smile curving on her lips, he leans down to press their mouths together.

It's a little awkward at first: they're both still wearing their bulky winter jackets, Danneel's still buckled into her seatbelt, and Jensen's craning his neck at an odd angle. But her lips are soft against his, a little cold, and she tastes like red wine and lipstick. She makes a little breathy noise into his mouth when he grazes her bottom lip with his teeth, and drags her gloved hand across the back of his shoulders to duck under the collar of his jacket and rest heavy and warm at the nape of his neck.

She smiles at him when they draw back, and Jensen feels a little light-headed. Fire-warmed and snow-dazzled and kiss-drunk. He grins at her.

"Nowhere with fireplaces though," she says. At his uncomprehending look, she adds, "Wherever you take me for dinner. I don't want you getting distracted."

He lets his gaze fall to her full pink lips, and then back up to meet her eyes. "Not possible."

She huffs a little at that, but she's still smiling. She tugs her gloves off with her teeth and while Jensen is suitably distracted by that, pulls his phone out of his pocket and programs her number into it.

When she hands it back, Jensen sits there for a moment, grinning dumbly. She kisses him once more on the cheek before he gets out of the car. He waves as she pulls carefully away and drives off into the snow.

When he looks down at his phone that now has Danneel's number in it, he realizes there's already a text from Jared: _tell me im the best friend in the world._

His fingers are getting cold and he should really get inside and go to bed, but there's something warm filling his chest, and he takes a moment, standing in the falling snow, to send: _the best at being an asshole._

He can't seem to stop smiling though, so a few minutes later, after he gets inside and strips off his wet socks, he sends Jared another text: _but thanks anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for setissma's prompt in the Supernatural Spring Fling exchange, and was originally posted [here](http://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/15208.html).


End file.
